


Squidlians and Sewers

by jantotrash



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Sewers, Torchwood Fest, squidlians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:30:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8272901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jantotrash/pseuds/jantotrash
Summary: For Torchwood Fest Day 2 (Under Cover!)





	

Gwen had called a team meeting, and Ianto was not thrilled. He had a feeling it had something to do with her current project, researching actual aliens. Apparently, there were some aliens that had escaped Torchwood's notice and had set up residence in Cardiff.

"Alright people, I found them," Gwen said as she marched into the room. She pulled up a grainy picture of what looked like a squid.

"What's that supposed to be?" Owen asked skeptically.

"An alien." said Gwen. She crossed her arms as the team looked at Jack, who was squinting at the photo.

"Do you have more proof?" he asked, leaning back in his chair.

"I'm glad you asked," she said. Gwen then proceeded to present a hour long presentation of all the evidence of this unknown alien invasion.

Apparently, or at least according to Gwen's information, these squid-creatures were sliming around Cardiff in dark alleyways and near water. Apparently, they mainly frequented sewers. Very few people had noticed them or paid any attention, since they generally looked like squid. Gwen had recently become a squid expert and pointed out several differences.

"Any questions?" she asked when she finally finished her presentation. Jack had zoned out half an hour ago, Owen looked like he had actually died, and even Tosh had found it difficult to listen for the last fifteen minutes or so. Ianto was probably the only one who'd paid attention through the whole presentation, and that was only because he had had a lot of practice sitting through immensely boring meetings. Thankfully, Gwen hadn't seemed to notice that three-quarters of the team didn't listen.

Ianto sighed, but it was a question that needed to be asked.

"What are we going to do about these squids?" he said, shooting a pointed look at Jack to try and make him pay attention to this, at least. Of course, as soon as Ianto spoke, Jack snapped to attention. Typical.

"Well, I think we need to go undercover," Gwen said, "so we can observe them in their natural habitat. Well, as natural as it can be, of course."

Owen swore, Tosh groaned, Jack pulled a face, and Ianto sighed. Well, at least the others had gleaned the same information as he had.

"What's wrong with you lot?" Gwen asked, clearly oblivious to the facts.

"We're not terribly excited to climb into manholes and spend the night looking for squids in sewage," Tosh said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Well, what else are we supposed to do about this?" said Gwen defiantly. And so Ianto resolved himself to the idea that he would be spending the night as a sewer investigator.

\--

Later that night, the team climbed down into the sewers. This was accompanied by a large amount of swearing.

Tosh had exempted herself from the job by reminding Gwen that they'd need someone back at the hub to keep track of the team. So, this left Ianto, Gwen, Jack, and Owen in the sewers.

"It's not that bad," Gwen, or rather, Bobbi, said. Gwen had assigned names this time around, since it was technically her mission. She was Bobbi Jameson, Owen was Pepper Collison, Jack was Ken Michaels, and Ianto was Richard Smith. She'd run out of creativity when she made it to Ianto's, clearly.

"Speak for yourself," Owen muttered. They trudged through sewage, shining their flashlights around to try and catch a glimpse of a squidlian, as Ianto had aptly named them. Gwen led the way, followed by Jack and Ianto with Owen rather far behind.

Jack kept looking over at Ianto, which was a little strange. Personally, Ianto didn't think that the sewers were a good flirting location. On the other hand, Ianto had to admit that Jack's flirting was always adorable, no matter where it happened.

Tosh's voice crackled on the comm. "You're getting closer to the reported location."

And just then, Gwen gasped.

They'd found the squidlians.

\--

"Hey, little buddy!" Gwen said in a sing-songy voice. "Wanna come with me?" She scooped it up in the container she had brought.

"Okay, great. Let's get out of here." Owen said. He'd already started back the way they'd came. Gwen looked longingly toward the rest of the sewer, but relented and followed Owen's suit.

The squidlian made some strange blooping noises, but that was normal according to Gwen. They climbed back out of the manhole with no problems, until they saw the police officer.

"What're you lot doin' at this time of night?" he said suspiciously, pointing the flashlight in their eyes. Gwen thought fast and emptied the squid container back into the sewers. As it fell, it made a sort of "squeeeeeeeee!" noise.

"What was that? You're gonna have to come with me."

"Sir, we have licenses. We're inspectors." Jack said quickly. The team started digging around in their pockets for their fake licenses.

"Sewer inspectors work in teams now?" the police officer said doubtfully as he started looking at their licenses.

"Yessir. Times are a'changing." Jack said.

"The sewers are getting dangerous nowadays." Ianto said.

"Richard Smith?" Ianto raised his hand and smiled.

"Peeper Collison?" Owen raised his hand with a scowl.

"Ken Michaels?" Jack grinned and raised his hand.

"Bobbi Jameson?" Gwen raised her hand and smiled slightly.

"Alright, seems like it's all in order. Keep yourselves out of trouble now." he said, returning their licenses and stalking away.

Gwen sighed. "I guess we'll have to come back."

"That's alright. Peeper will be glad to be back." Ianto said with a straight face.

"Shut up." Owen said as they walked back toward the SUV.


End file.
